Blaine doesn't know
by MisaPummelman
Summary: SLASH! Puck does his Glee-assignement and a secret is revealed, and Blaine didn't know. PucKurt! Rated M for safety. Kind of but not really a songfic. Enjoy!


Title: Blaine doesn't know

Author: MisaPummelman

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Warnings: Slash – meaning boy-on-boy loving - , adult themes, some swearing. Sex, but not to graphic I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the song "Scotty doesn't know". They belong to their respective owners, FoxTV/Ryan Murphy and Lustra.

AN; First story I upload here :D Also it's my first Glee-fic. I reheard this song about a week ago, and this instantly came to my mind, so I had to write it. Sorry if my English is not that good, it is not my first language, even though I've had it in school for the last eleven years… Enjoy!

AN2:  
>"Speech"<br>'Thoughts'  
><em>Flashbacks<br>__Lyrics_

Blaine doesn't know

"Mr. Schue, I would like to sing my song now," said Puck from his seat in the front row in the choir room. As he stood up, he sent a glance and wink to Kurt, informing him that this song was either about or to him. Kurt felt really nervous about that, as all their friends knew was that they were only that, friends. But they were more. Lovers. They loved each other, though they'd never told each other. Kurt was cheating on Blaine with Puck, and he loved every second of it.

"That's great, Puck," said Mr. Schue as he took a seat. "What will you be performing?"

"'Scotty doesn't know' by Lustra," Puck said with a smirk, looking at no one in particular. He took his place in front of the club and nodded for the band to start.

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me _

_Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go_

_Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!_

_Oh Scotty doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Scotty!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Scotty!_

'Well, I don't go to church but I do say I'm going to the cemetery every Sunday' Kurt thought as he watched Puck perform.

"_Baby, I have to hang up now. I'm going to the cemetery." Kurt said with a grimace as he opened the car door. He really hated all those names they called each other. He felt kind of bad lying to Blaine about where he was going, especially using his dead mom as a cover. But, it had to be done if he wanted to keep this thing with Puck going. _

"_Why can't I ever come with you to your mom, Kurt?" Blaine asked on the other end. "You never let me come. Are you ashamed of me?" Blaine asked, and he sounded really hurt. _

"_No, baby, I'm not ashamed of you. I just like to go there on my own, to talk to her about my week." Kurt closed the door after he hopped onto the passenger seat in Puck's van. "I'll let you come sometime, I promise," he said, fastening his seatbelt. He motioned for Puck to start the car, but not drive just yet._

"_I really do have to hang up now, don't want a ticket for talking on the phone while driving. Bye, baby," Kurt said and hung up, not waiting for an answer._

_He turned to Puck as he put his phone in his pocket. "Drive."_

_Puck just smirked sexily at him and floored it, almost speeding all the way out to their secret hide out. _

_When they arrived they both hurried to the backseat and shared the first of that day's many kisses. _

_After a little making out, Kurt slowly sank to his knees in front of Puck and stared at the bulge he's caused. He looked up at Puck with innocent eyes and a sexy smirk, before he slowly lowered the zipper._

"_Fuck, yes," came from Puck as he was finally freed from his denim prison. "I don't know how you can look like a virgin and a slut at the same time," Puck said, impressed._

"_I'm just that talented," answered Kurt before he got to work on making Puck cross-eyed and unable to remember anything but he would be shouting when he came._

Kurt squirmed in his seat, feeling his cock remembering that afternoon. He shot a glance at Blaine, who watched Puck sing with rapid attention. Kurt decided to ignore his ever eager dick and follow Blaine's example.

_Fiona says she's out shopping,_

_But she's under me and I'm not stopping..._

_Because Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know! _

_Scotty doesn't know! _

_Scotty doesn't know! _

_So don't tell Scotty!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Don't tell Scotty!_

Puck looked at his crowd while he sang, trying hard not to stare at Kurt when he passed his gaze. He could faintly see him squirming, and felt smug knowing he also remembered the most memorable time when they used that excuse.

_Kurt knocked on Puck's door, looking around hoping that no one saw him. Puck answered, smirking as usual and looking hot as hell in only ripped jeans._

"_Where's your shirt?" Kurt asked, staring at the miles and miles of beautiful tanned and slightly sweaty skin. He licked his lips, needing to lick and kiss and suck and __**mark**__ all that skin. _

"_On the floor, in my room. I was working out when you knocked, and didn't bother putting it on knowing that you'd rip it off me the minute you walked in my door." Puck was still smirking, leaning on the door frame. _

"_Well, you have a point," Kurt said while pushing Puck inside the house, following and closing the door with his foot. _

"_My ma's at work and Sarah's at a friend's house. It's all empty, which means you can be as loud as you want." Puck said walking backwards up the stairs and towards his room, hazel eyes locked with blue ones. _

"_Awesome, I know you like it when I scream," Kurt answered while unbuttoning his shirt, reviling pale, flawless skin and two rosy nipples. The shirt was dropped on the fourth step of the stairs, while a moan was heard from the other occupant of the house. Kurt smiled seductively at him, his fingers heading for the button of his jeans._

_Impatient, Puck turned against his will and almost ran for his room, flinging stuff of his bed before dropping his pants and taking of his socks. As Kurt had told him on one of their previous meetings, there would be no fucking while wearing only socks. _

_Kurt stifled a laugh at his lover's impatient undressing. He followed his example and got rid of his own jeans and socks, and lastly slipped of his underwear. _

_He strutted towards the bed, glowing in the attention given by the tan teen and sat in his lap. He kissed him slowly, gently while his hands stroked his Mohawk._

"_Do you want to fuck me, baby?" Kurt whispered in Puck's ear. "Do you want to make me __**scream**__?"_

_Puck moaned, his hands finding their place on Kurt's hips. He stroked the skin with his thumbs, feeling how soft it was. "Yes," the word was said with such neediness that it made Kurt shiver._

"_Oh, Noah," he moaned and ground his hips down into his lover's. "Then take me."_

_Puck twisted them around and lay himself between Kurt's legs. He kissed up and down his neck, down to his chest to bite his nipples and up to his ears to nibble on them. _

"_Oh, Imma take you alright. You won't be able to walk or sit right for days, and you'll scream so hard that you'll have to explain to your little boyfriend why your voice's so rough. Imma make you see stars, babe." Puck whispered as he licked Kurt's ear, reveling in the moans his talking caused. He thrust his hips down, aligning their members to glide along in a dance they knew well. _

'Crap, gotta stop my thoughts or I'll be singing with a boner I can't explain," Puck thought as he continued singing, looking at the wall behind all their heads. He swept his gaze over his audience again, noticing Blaine's frown, brain apparently hard at work trying to figure out who he song about while denying even the thought of it being Kurt.

_I can't believe he's so trusting,_

_While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Fiona's got him on the phone,_

_And she's trying not to moan._

_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_So don't tell Scotty!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_We'll put on a show!_

_Everyone will go!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

Both Puck and Kurt could see when Blaine figured it out. That was a phone call both of them had a fond memory of, mostly because he had tried his hardest to make Kurt either call out his name or moan or anything, and it had caused some of the best sex they've ever had.

_They were right in the middle of it when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt was just going to reach for it to turn it off, but Puck saw who was ringing and made him answer it._

"_Hi, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly into the phone, rocking forward on his knees with every hard thrust from Puck. _

_Puck lifted him up so they both stood on their knees, his chest pressed close to Kurt's back. He whispered into his unoccupied ear to turn on speaker so he could hear, all the while his hands slipped up his chest to toy with his nipples._

_Kurt did as asked, and they both heard the "Hey, baby," from Blaine. Puck hid his grimace in Kurt's neck._

"_What did you want?" Kurt asked, managing to keep his tone light while the question was pretty rude. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth and bite as not to scream when Puck finally hit his prostate._

"_Can't a guy call his boyfriend whenever he wants?" Blaine asked, voice sounding a little hurt._

"'_Course you can," Kurt answered with a small moan he didn't manage to hide, sliding his hand up into Puck's hair and gripping what he could. He tugged rather hard, and Puck let out a hiss not quiet enough for Blaine not to hear._

"_What was that?" he asked, hurt forgotten. _

"_Just bumped my toe on my bed," Kurt answered, leaning forward struggling to breathe properly. "I am a bit of a cluts today." he tried to give a little laugh, but it ended up being a moan instead, as Puck had just bitten his earlobe, taken a hold of his erection and pinched his nipple at the same time._

"_Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," Blaine said, confusion coloring his voice. "We haven't in a while, so…" he softly continued. _

"_Oh!" Kurt's breath hitched as he felt himself getting closer to his release. "Oh, well, I'm sorry but I can't today. I have to make dinner and promised Mercedes I'd hang out with her." He hadn't, but he didn't think Blaine would ask her. "And I'm pretty tired for standing on my kne- feet for so long, I have to rest a bit too." Puck chuckled low in Kurt's neck for Blaine not to hear him because of Kurt's almost mistake._

"_Were you going to say knees? Why would you be on your knees?" Blaine asked, to himself or to Kurt Puck weren't sure. "Whatever. Well, I guess we'll do it later then…" he said instead, trying to sound like he didn't care._

"_Yeah, okay." Kurt said, panting now that he felt his release coming up. "Well, I gotta go so see you later, okay, bye." he said, words tumbling together as he began to lose sense of reality._

"_Bye, lov-" Blaine's voice was cut off as Kurt hang up on him, throwing the phone off the bed and leaning on his elbows sweating and moaning._

"_Make me come, babe" he mumbled into the pillow, but Puck still heard him. He continued to do just that._

_The parking lot_

_Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!_

Blaine was looking a mix between holy fucking pissed and really hurt. He wasn't looking at either Kurt or Puck, just staring angrily at the floor with tears in his eyes. The rest of the New Directions were unaware of what was happening between the three of them, just enjoying the music.

"_Baby, can we do it in the backseat of your car?" Puck whispered in his ear as they were walking out of glee rehearsal. Blaine wasn't in school today, so they weren't as careful with their touches and personal space. "You know you could use a good ride," he whispered as he looked around the empty hallway and kissed his neck softly, loving the shiver he got out of Kurt._

"_Sure, but it has to be a quicky. Dad's expecting me home, and you know Blaine will call soon." Kurt whispered back, as they stood just outside the main doors and waited for the last person to leave the parking lot. _

"_No problem, I have been hard for the whole lesson after watching you dance, so all we have to do is lube you up," he said as they walked towards Kurt's Navigator._

_Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Already taken care of," seductively before he strut the rest of the way to his car, knowing Puck was staring at his ass. He opened the back doors and turned to the frozen teen._

"_Come on, or I'll do it without you. I have your little birthday gift in my bag, so I won't be troubled without you." he smirked before laughing as Puck practically ran towards the car._

_We did it on his birthday..._

"_Quite a way to celebrate your boyfriend's birthday, huh?" said Puck after he had pulled out and laid down beside a heavy breathing Kurt. They disappeared together from Blaine's birthday party at his house, locking themselves away in one of the many guestrooms his huge mansion had. _

"_Oh yeah, best gift ever," Kurt giggled as he turned towards Puck and lay his head on his chest. "Too bad he wasn't the one to receive it." He kissed Puck's chest before he laid the comforter over them, preparing to go to sleep. _

_The gentle rising and falling of Puck's chest lulled him to sleep. Right before he fell asleep, he murmured "I love you, Noah" into his chest, not aware of doing so himself. Puck heard him, and though slightly panicked, he felt himself grow warm at knowing he was loved._

_With that thought in mind, he too fell asleep._

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty won't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty's gotta know!_

_Gotta tell Scotty!_

_Gotta tell him myself!_

_Scotty doesn't know! _

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know!_

Puck bowed to the applause he received after the band finished their last note. He smirked and took a seat, this time right in front of Blaine and Kurt. He heard Kurt's heavy breathing, knowing he was taking a trip down their sex-filled memory-lane.

Suddenly, Blaine stood from his seat and went to stand in front of Puck. He looked awful with tearstains on his red face and puffy hateful eyes. He stared at him, lifted his hand and threw a punch. Puck managed to lean away, and Mr. Schue cut in before he could throw another one.

"Whoa, Blaine! Stop it!" he yelled and took his arms as he tried to raise them again. "What's going on?" the poor teacher exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

"That fucking bastard has been fucking my so-called boyfriend behind my back!" Blaine yelled back, clawing at the teacher's arms so he could pounce at Puck again.

The whole Glee-club gasped, looked shocked from Puck to Blaine to Kurt and back to Puck again.

"Kurt, is this true?" said the teacher, still holding a struggling Blaine.

Kurt looked around at the whole club, seeing different reactions. Finn looking confused as ever, Santana looking ready to kill him for turning Puck the Sex Shark gay, Mercedes looking hurt that she hadn't been told about it. Brittany was grinning, and stated that she always knew Puck really was a Sex Dolphin, not a Sex Shark. Tina looked indifferent, so did Mike and Artie, seeing they were Puck's mates and didn't really like Blaine all that much. Quinn looked disappointed, in who he didn't know, and Rachel was for once in her life shocked still and speechless. Mr. Schue looked disappointed in both Kurt and Puck, but Kurt really couldn't care less.

"Yes, I've been fucking around with Noah behind Blaine's back." he finally answered, looking right into Blaine's eyes. "And I don't regret it either," he said with a smile that was only for Puck when he finally looked at him.

"You have been fucking around with him for months, and you told me you were a virgin, that you wanted to take things slow because you weren't ready!" Blaine looked ready to break down in front of all of them, more than he already was. Suddenly he got very still. "I just realized something." he said, his voice accusing. "You've never told me you love me. Every time I told you, you would not say it back. I never noticed, usually you would answer like "yeah, me too" or "And I you", but you've never actually said those words to me. Never! Did you even love me?" Now he just looked desperate.

"No," Kurt answered. "I don't love you. Not like that. As a friend, yes, but I don't love you like boyfriends do. I'm sorry." The last part was whispered.

"Yeah, well screw you, Hummel!" he shouted as he finally managed to wriggle free of the teacher's arms, fleeing from the room.

Kurt looked down, afraid to look up into all their judging faces. He saw more than felt the hand that took one of his from his lap and entwined their fingers. He gazed at their hands, Puck's tan mingling perfectly with Kurt's pale skin. He looked up into Puck's face and smiled. He brought their hands to his face, kissing Puck's knuckles.

Looking deep into Puck's eyes, Kurt knew everything was going to be okay.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman," he whispered.

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel."

-End-

-  
>AN; Thanks so much for reading! Love reviews, they make me happy ; ))<p> 


End file.
